All Too Well
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: The battle with Nemesis is over, and the group of friends now spend their time battling, training, and just relaxing from time to time. But now a familiar face appears and threatens Sandra's and Kyoya's happiness. Can they make it through or will their relationship be damaged?
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I have to apologize for not being on and updating anything for so long. I started college and I've just been so busy that it's hard to find time to do anything. So I'm sorry for any slow updates that come in the future. I'm going to try to finish most of my old stories but I can't guarantee all will be finished since I've either lost the files for some or can't remember where I was going with them.**

 **Again, I'm so sorry, but I hope you enjoy this new story! :)**

Sandra sat with her friends at the park. Gingka and Kenta were currently having a battle, neither holding anything back. Sandra sat on a bench beside Kyoya, leaning her head on his shoulder. Tsubasa was laying in the grass with Alex, Yu, and Tithi. Madoka and Yuki sat on the picnic blanket they brought with Benkei not far off begging for food. Nile and Demure, who had come to visit, were a little ways off training. Leonora was watching them, but most of her attention was focused on Nile.

"Would you two take it easy?" Madoka asked, looking at Gingka and Kenta. "I've repaired enough damage over the past week!"

"Same goes for me," Alex added. "You guys wore us all out."

"We didn't really have a choice, you know," Kenta pointed out.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm tired!" Madoka snapped, leaning up against the tree behind her.

"Ok! Ok! We'll stop for now!" Gingka gave in, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Madoka's wraith.

"What are we supposed to do though if we can't battle?" Yu asked.

"Yeah! That's no fun!" Tithi agreed.

"I don't care just take a break for once!" Madoka retorted.

"Why don't you watch the clouds? See what shapes you can find?" Tsubasa suggested.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, like that one there? It looks like a pirate ship."

The others joined them while Sandra and Kyoya remained in their spot. Kyoya put his arm around her shoulders. "Can we please leave?" he asked in a whisper.

Sandra rolled her eyes and looked up into his eyes. "You want to be a loner?" she countered.

"I just want some time with you all to myself," Kyoya replied with a shrug.

Sandra smiled and kissed his on the cheek. "Alright, how about we go spend time by the river, just the two of us?" she suggested. Kyoya nodded and the two headed off to be alone.

 **Alex's POV**

Alex laid and watched the clouds with the others for a while, but then she heard footsteps approaching them. She sat up and saw a boy with slick black hair and green eyes approaching. He wore a black leather jacket, a green shirt underneath, jeans, and black boots. Alex's eyes widened and she nudged Leonora a little harder than she meant to.

"Ow! What?" Leonora asked, sitting up. She then saw who Alex was looking at and her expression changed to match Alex's.

"What's wrong?" Tsubasa asked as he and the others sat up.

The newcomer stopped in front of them, smiling. "Hi Alex, Leonora, it's been a while."

"Xander," Alex greeted, getting up. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you guys, actually. Have you seen Sandra? I really need to talk to her," Xander answered.

"Y-You just missed her," Alex stammered, but then Leonora elbowed her in the side. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Any idea where she might have gone?" Xander questioned.

"She's probably off with Yo-yo, like usual," Yu piped up.

Xander narrowed his eyes. "Yo-yo?"

"Don't worry about it!" Alex said quickly, shooting Yu a look. "How about I call you when I see Sandra?"

Xander's smile returned and he nodded. "Of course. I'll see you later then." He then turned and walked off and Alex let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that all about?" Tsubasa asked. The rest of the group looked confused as well.

Alex exchanged a glance with Leonora. "Well, that was Xander. Back when we used to live in America, he and Sandra used to be a thing," Leonora answered.

"And they were pretty serious," Alex added.

"That explains it," Madoka said. "What do you think he wants to talk to Sandra about?"

"I hope it's not what I think it is,"Alex replied, grimly.

"He probably wants to talk to her about getting back together," Leonora guessed.

"But she's with Kyoya!" Benkei protested.

"That wouldn't stop Xander," Alex pointed out. "He used to be pretty possessive. And he'll do anything to get what he wants."

"That doesn't sound good," Kenta commented.

Alex shook her head. "It's not. I don't want to imagine what he'll do if he figures out that Sandra and Kyoya are a thing."

"I'm guessing this is why Sandra and him split up right?" Madoka guessed.

Leonora nodded. "Yeah, Sandra cut it off with him. She was pretty sad after that. They were really close, but she eventually got over it. And obviously she's really happy with Kyoya."

"Those two can handle themselves," Nile assured them.

Tsubasa nodded. "But we still should be cautious around Xander. We don't want to set him off."

"He'll be set off when Sandra turns him down," Alex pointed out.

"We'll just have to stand together like we always do," Gingka said with a confident smile. Everyone nodded in agreement.

 **There's the first chapter! Please R &R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sandra entered her apartment, closing the door. She had ended up spending the rest of the day with Kyoya, just the two of them. They had laid by the river, talked, went for a walk, and of course, trained. Alex probably wouldn't be too happy about that since she would have to do some work on Leone later, but Sandra figured it wouldn't be such a big deal.

Sandra walked in and spotted Alex sitting on her bed. "Hey Alex," she greeted. "I know what you and Madoka said earlier, but Kyoya and I did a bit of training. Would you mind looking at Leone for me?"

Alex turned to face Sandra, but her gaze showed worry, and Sandra stopped where she was. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Sandra, we need to talk," Alex said, ignoring her question.

"Was Leone in bad condition before and you didn't tell me?" Sandra questioned, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

Alex got up and grabbed Sandra, guiding her over to sit on the bed. Alex sat in front of her. "This has nothing to do with Leone."

Sandra stared at her. "You're scaring me, Alex. What's going on?"

Alex seemed to think for a moment before speaking, "When you and Kyoya left earlier, somebody else showed up. Somebody we haven't seen for a long time."

"Who?" Sandra prompted.

Alex hesitated before answering, "Xander."

Sandra looked down, a sudden feeling of dread washing over her. "Oh."

"And he asked us where you were," Alex continued. "We didn't tell him, but I told him I would call him when I saw you again. But I won't if you don't want me to."

Sandra shook her head. "You know that wouldn't stop him. Unless he's changed, it wouldn't stop him. Send him a text and tell him I'll meet him at the small cafe down the street."

Alex nodded, pulling out her phone. She then looked back up at Sandra. "Are you going to tell Kyoya?"

"Not at first. If I tell him about Xander and why I broke up with him in the first place, then he'll get protective. And if Xander finds out about Kyoya, things could get ugly," Sandra explained.

Alex nodded and looked back at her phone. Sandra got up and headed out on the balcony, staring at the stars. _Just when I thought this would turn out to be the perfect day. Why'd Xander have to show up now?_

Sandra felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it up, seeing a message from Kyoya. _Please say it's more peaceful at your place than it is over here._

Sandra rolled her eyes and messaged back, _Considering I only have Alex, I would think so. You have to deal with Benkei, Nile, and Demure._

 _Why'd I let them stay?_ Kyoya asked.

 _Because they're your friends and teammates. You can have your alone time tomorrow,_ Sandra answered.

 _I'm guessing that means you're busy?_ Kyoya guessed.

Sandra hesitated before typing, _Yeah. Would you mind me coming over tomorrow night and staying with you guys though?_

 _Of course you can stay. Is everything ok?_ Kyoya questioned.

 _I'll explain everything tomorrow,_ Sandra promised.

 _Alright. Good night. I love you,_ Kyoya messaged.

 _I love you too,_ Sandra replied before putting her phone away and heading back inside.

 **Please R &R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sandra awoke in the morning, not having slept very much. She kept waking up in the middle of the night. She was too worried about this meeting with Xander today. She hoped it would just be a nice chat but she wasn't too sure. Sighing, she got out of bed and get dressed. Just as she was about to leave, Alex woke up.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

Sandra shook her head. "No, but I'll have to face him one way or another. I can't just sit here and ignore him. Oh! And tonight I'll be staying with Kyoya, so if you wanted to have Tsubasa over or go over to his place, you could."

"Ok, but be careful alright?" Alex warned.

"Don't worry about me, Alex. I know how Xander is," Sandra assure her before heading out.

She arrived at the cafe and got a small table right outside. She sat silently, staring at Leone in her hand for the longest time. Somebody then stopped in front of her.

"That must be your bey, huh? I figured you'd pick up beyblading when you came here," Sandra looked up at a smiling Xander. He sat down across from her and Sandra smiled, kindly.

"How are you, Xander?" she asked. "It's been a long time.

Xander nodded. "It has. I've missed you."

Sandra averted her eyes. "So, how's your family?"

"Mom's fine. Dad's still in charge of the police station," Xander said. "What about your family? How's Matt?"

"Matt's fine. I hardly see him anymore since he still lives back in America, but he came and visited me a while ago," Sandra replied.

"Does he beybattle too?" Xander questioned.

"Yeah, he has a Nightmare Pegasus," Sandra answered.

"I assume all of your friends have picked up beyblading?" Xander guessed. Sandra nodded. "Well, what's your bey there, then?"

"Cosmic Leone. It's a pretty strong bey. I've always been able to rely on it," Sandra said, opening her palm a little so Xander could see it better.

"Are you strong?"

Sandra rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, I can beat Gingka."

Xander smiled, looking impressed. "That's definitely an accomplishment. Though I would expect nothing less from you."

"Do you have a bey?" Sandra asked.

"I do but I'm not very good," Xander answered, shrugging. "I guess I don't have the time to put into it like you and your friends."

"It does take a lot to get to their level," Sandra agreed. They then fell silent for a moment. "Xander, why did you show up all of the sudden? I never expected to see you around here."

"Well, I missed you. I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since you left, and then I saw you in the World Championships and I knew I had to come find you," Xander explained. He reached across the table and rested his hand on Sandra's. "I know what you said before and why we broke up, but I came to ask if you would give me a second chance. I can change, I promise. Could you just give me one more shot?"

Sandra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't."

"What?"

"I said I can't," Sandra repeated herself, pulling her hand away. "I'm sorry, Xander."

"But we had such great times together!" Xander protested. "We were happy. I loved you. Did you love me?"

"I did," Sandra admitted.

"Then why?" Xander persisted.

"Cause I'm seeing somebody else!" Sandra said.

"Oh," Xander backed up in his seat a little.

"I'm sorry, Xander, but this guy loves me and I love him too. He's everything to me, and I'm not about to leave him now. Not after all we've been through," Sandra explained, getting up. "I'm sorry, Xander. I really am. Maybe in another life, things would've been different. But I can't be with you. Goodbye." She then headed off back towards the apartment.

Sandra entered her room to find Alex gone. She grabbed her backpack and packed a change of clothes and anything she would need to take with her before heading out toward the warehouse district. She stopped as she passed the cafe, seeing Xander still sitting there, staring at his hands. Sandra sighed before continuing on toward Kyoya's.

 **Please R &R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoya sat on one of the crates, leaning his back against the wall. Nile, Leonora, Benkei, and Demure were playing some game in the corner than Benkei had suggested. Nile hadn't wanted to play at first but they needed at least one other person and Kyoya had refused to play. He was too worried about Sandra and what she had said last night. _I hope she's alright._

Sandra then appeared at the entrance. "Hey guys," she waved to the other four before going over to Kyoya.

Kyoya got up as she reached him. "So what's going on?"

"Can we talk in your room?" Sandra requested. Kyoya nodded and let her upstairs. There were a few rooms up there. One was his, another was Benkei's, which he was sharing with Demure, and the third Nile and Leonora shared. Whenever Sandra came over, she stayed in his room with him.

Kyoya led her into his room, where Sandra sat her stuff beside the bed and sat down. Kyoya went over and sat beside her, putting his arm around her and rubbing her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Well, apparently after we left yesterday, this guy came over to the group. Alex, Leonora and I know him. His name's Xander, and we used to date," Sandra began. "He was my first real relationship and we loved each other, but I ended it with him because he began being violent and possessive. He never hurt me, but I didn't want his temper getting out of hand. He was one of those guys who is used to getting whatever he wanted, no matter what. Nothing stopped him. Now he's come back and I met with him this morning. He said he wanted to get back together."

Kyoya tensed up a little, but forced his voice to remain calm. "What'd you tell him?"

"I told him no, that I loved somebody else," Sandra said. "It's just, seeing him again, it makes me remember all the fun times we had together and I feel sad that it didn't work out between us. I just thought you should know about him being around. He said he's changed but I don't know if I believe him yet."

Kyoya pulled her close. "It'll be ok. I'm here for you, alright? I won't ever leave you."

Sandra smiled. "Thank you, Kyoya. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kyoya kissed her forehead. "So, any other boyfriends I should be aware of?" He raised an eyebrow, teasingly.

Sandra rolled her eyes. "Well, there was one more after Xander named Zane, but he died."

"How?"

"Car accident. His brakes wouldn't work and he crashed into another car at an intersection," Sandra explained. "That was a pretty rough year for me, I guess. First I break up with Xander, and right after I move on and get a new boyfriend, who was finally starting to make me happy again, he dies."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," Kyoya assured her.

"Thanks, Kyoya," Sandra leaned up and kissed him, gently.

"Come on. Let's go battle with the others," Kyoya suggested, standing. "A beybattle always cheers you up."

Sandra smiled and stood. "So true. Can't feel down when you're battling strong opponents like them." Kyoya nodded in agreement and the two headed downstairs. The four had just finished their game, and it seemed like Leonora had won. Benkei didn't look happy about it. Demure just laughed at him while Nile watched with amusement.

"Who's up for a battle?" Sandra asked.

Leonora stood. "I'll battle you."

"Then let's go!" Sandra ran outside with Leonora following her. Kyoya watched them go as Nile, Benkei, and Demure stood.

"Where'd all that energy come from? She wasn't acting like that when she came in," Nile pointed out.

"Is everything alright?" Demure asked.

"Everything's fine," Kyoya assured them. "Come on. We should train so those two don't leave us in the dust." He then headed outside without waiting for an answer.

 **Please R &R :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoya awoke in the middle of the night, Sandra snuggled up against his chest. Kyoya smiled down at her, gently kissing her forehead so he wouldn't wake her. He then closed his eyes again but a noise coming from downstairs caught his attention. He carefully got up so he didn't wake Sandra, put on his vest and boots, grabbed Leone, and headed downstairs.

Kyoya stopped at the bottom of the stairs, hearing the sound of footsteps. "Nile? Benkei? Demure?" he whispered, but got no response. The footsteps seemed to freeze for a moment. Kyoya stepped into view, seeing a shadow of a person standing in the middle of the warehouse. The shadow turned and ran as soon as it was spotted. "Hey! Come back here!" Kyoya gave chase, running outside. He stopped when he saw no sign of the intruder. He sighed and was about to turn around and head back inside when something hard struck him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground, everything going dark.

 **Sandra's POV**

Sandra awoke as light flittered through the window, hitting her closed eyes. She groaned a little and opened her eyes, expecting to see Kyoya pretending to sleep like he always did, but his side of the bed was empty. Blinking, Sandra sat up. She got dressed and headed downstairs, seeing Nile, Leonora, Benkei, and Demure already up.

"Hey, you and Kyoya want to go get breakfast with us?" Leonora asked.

"So you haven't seen him?" Sandra guessed.

"Kyoya? Haven't seen him all morning," Nile said.

"I thought he was still upstairs with you," Benkei added.

"I woke up this morning and he was gone," Sandra replied.

"You think everything's ok?" Demure asked, concern shining in his eyes.

"I'm sure everything's fine," Benkei assured them. "Kyoya probably just got up early to go out and do some training. He can take care of himself."

Sandra sighed. "Yeah, you're right. We shouldn't worry so much about him. So, how about that breakfast?" They all nodded and headed outside.

"So, where are we going?" Demure asked.

Benkei began listing off all the great breakfast places in the city. Sandra tuned him out, not really caring where they went. She turned her head away when she saw something gleam in the light not too far off. She turned and went over to it, making everyone stop their conversation and watch her. She knelt down and gasped, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" Leonora asked.

Sandra picked up the object and stood, turning to face them. She showed them what she found and they all froze.

"F-Fang Leone," Benkei stammered.

"Kyoya wouldn't just leave it lying around somewhere," Nile pointed out.

"Which means something must have happened last night while we were all asleep," Demure added.

Sandra stared down at the bey. _Kyoya..._

"Well? What are we standing around for? Let's hurry to the WBBA and tell the others!" Benkei insisted. They all nodded in agreement before running as fast as they could to the WBBA. Sandra kept Fang Leone clenched in her hand. _Don't worry, Kyoya! We'll find you! I promise! Just hang on!_

 **Please R &R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Sandra sat in Ryo's office with the rest of her friends. They had called Gingka and the others and explained when happened, and now everybody was trying to figure out what to do next. _We can't just sit here and do nothing! Kyoya could be in danger! We have to find him!_

"Ok! Our best bet is to get out there and look ourselves," Gingka said.

"But where do we even look?" Madoka asked. "We don't even know why Kyoya disappeared. What if whoever took him is after other people too?"

"Then we go out in groups. Nobody is to search alone," Tsubasa piped up.

Ryo nodded. "Madoka and Alex, you'll stay back here with me and search for anything that could help point us in the right direction. The rest of you will go out and search. Gingka, you take Kenta and Yuki and search around town. Tsubasa, Yu, and Tithi will head towards the park and see if they find anything. Nile, Demure, and Benkei, head back to the warehouse district and search around there for anymore clues that this mystery person could've left behind. Sandra and Leonora, check out the woods. This person could be holding Kyoya somewhere out there. Don't take any risks, though. If you find something, you come right back and inform everyone else. Nobody is to go off on their own. And I clear?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, good luck. Be careful!" Everyone then ran outside.

"Alright! Let's do this everybody!" Gingka ran off with Kenta and Yuki following him.

"We'll meet back here later," Tsubasa said before heading off with Yu and Tithi.

Sandra looked up at the sky. _Please let us find him today!_

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. She looked to see Nile. "We'll find him," he assured her before leading his group off.

"He's right, you know. I doesn't matter what's going on. We'll find Kyoya," Leonora piped up.

Sandra nodded. "I know. I just hope that nothing horrible happens before that." She shook her head to clear the thoughts away. "Come on! Let's go!" They then ran off towards the woods.

Once they reached the woods, Leonora grabbed Sandra's arm, stopping her. "Sandra, are you sure you're ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sloan countered.

"Well, first Xander shows up and now Kyoya goes missing. If Nile was the one missing, I'd definitely be losing my mind," Leonora replied.

Sandra sighed. "Honestly? I'm trying not to think about. I need to keep a clear head if I'm going to be any help finding Kyoya."

"That your dad's influence talking?" Leonora joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe," Sandra shrugged as they walked through the trees.

"Well, maybe that's what we need to do," Leonora suggested. "Your dad is a profiler. What would he say at a time like this?"

Sandra thought for a moment. "Well, he'd say that whoever took Kyoya had to be physically fit. Kyoya's strong, and not just anybody could get the best of him. So we're most likely looking at a man. But Kyoya had Leone out, and he dropped him. His launcher wasn't around though, and there were no signs of a struggle from what I remember. Whoever took Kyoya most likely took him by surprise and knocked him out right away."

"Even that would take a hard hit," Leonora added.

Sandra nodded. "And this guy somehow knew that Kyoya lived in that warehouse. Not many people really know that he lives there. Only our group does, so somebody had probably been watching Kyoya, or had followed someone there." She paused before continuing. "He must have a grudge on Kyoya too."

"How do you figure that?" Leonora asked.

"Well, Kyoya's not the easiest person to go after. If this person was after strong bladers, or the legendary bladers, we might've heard of other disappearances before Kyoya went missing. Gingka would've been a much easier target since he's easier to find. So since this guy went after Kyoya first, it would follow that he would have something against Kyoya, or he wanted to make people fear him by taking one of the most evasive targets," Sandra explained.

"You really are the daughter of a profiler," Leonora commented.

Sandra rolled her eyes. "Let's just keep looking." They continued on through the trees, looking for anything that might point to where Kyoya could be.

 **Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya slowly came back to consciousness. The back of his head throbbed, painfully, and he groaned a little at he lifted his head. He slowly opened his eyes, but whatever room he was in was dark, and he couldn't make out much of anything. He was able to tell that he was in a basement of some sort because he could faintly make out a staircase leaded up to a door, and small windows were scattered around the top of the room.

Kyoya became aware of his hands tied to a pole behind him tightly with chains. He was down on his knees in a kneeling position. Kyoya wanted to tried and stand but he found that that chains binding his wrists where tied to chains that also were around his ankles. Kyoya gritted his teeth. _Just great! I have no idea where I am, my head hurts, I'm probably not getting much circulation to my hands, and I can't move. When I get out of here, whoever did this is going to get a serious beating!_

Kyoya tensed as the door opened and a man came down. The man pulled a string and one light turned on above Kyoya, blinding him for a moment. Kyoya struggled to open his eyes and get a good look at the man, but all he could tell was that the man was wearing a mask.

"Who are you?" Kyoya asked in a growl.

"You'll never know," the man answered. "You should've stayed away."

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya demanded. "I don't even know you!"

"But I know who you are," the man replied. "And you aren't going to leave here."

"Yeah right! Just try and keep me here!" Kyoya snapped. "I will get out!"

The man quickly punched Kyoya across his jaw, hard. "You'll die before that happens!" The man then left the room, turning out the light as he left.

Kyoya rolled his jaw, feeling it beginning to throb. _Good going, Kyoya. Make the psycho angry. Who knows what he'll do to you now?_

 **Please R &R :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Sandra stood with her friends back at the WBBA. None of them had had any luck, but what she had discussed earlier with Leonora was at least something. It was the only thing they had to go on right now. They figured that Kyoya was being held somewhere in the woods since they weren't able to find anything anywhere else, but they knew that it would take way too long to search the entire woods.

"So, who would have a reason to go after Kyoya?" Alex asked, typing away on her computer.

"The Dark Nebula is gone, and so is Hades Inc., so we can eliminate those guys," Gingka said.

"And Kyoya's dad is dead," Leonora added.

"What about a former member of the Face Hunters?" Kenta suggested. "He did disband them for no reason, didn't he?"

"He did, but they would all be too scared to even try to get revenge on Kyoya. They knew that they couldn't stand up to him," Benkei pointed out.

"Yo-yo can be pretty scary sometimes," Yu agreed. He tried to smile but then he looked down at the ground, sadly. "It's not as fun when he's not here to yell at me."

"We can't think about that. We need to keep clear heads," Nile piped up.

Demure nodded. "Right. If we aren't thinking straight, we'll never find him."

"But we aren't the police," Madoka pointed out. "We don't have the training they have. Or the instincts."

"We do have the daughter of an FBI agent, though," Alex pointed out, glancing at Sandra.

Sandra looked up at her. "That doesn't mean anything, and you know it."

"But you did come up with all the information we do have," Yuki chimed in. "So, can you think of anything else?"

Sandra looked at the ground, thinking. "Well, we already searched the whole city and found no place that could hold him. I doubt anybody would even try to hide him in the city anyway. Everybody knows who he is and somebody would either hear or see him. The place where Kyoya's being held must be secluded."

"So the warehouse district or the woods," Alex said.

"Not the warehouse district. Kyoya lives over there. Nobody would hold him somewhere so close to his home. We'd be able to find him way too easy. This guy must have some place out in the woods we haven't found yet. And he doesn't want us to find him," Sandra explained.

"But we will," Leonora assured her, putting a hand on Sandra's shoulder.

Sandra nodded. "Yeah. I don't care what it takes. We will find Kyoya." She took a deep breath. _Oh Kyoya. Please be alright._

"Why don't we talk a walk?" Alex suggested. She grabbed Sandra's arm without waiting for a reply and they headed outside. They walked down the street, saying nothing for the longest time.

"Alex, we need to be in there helping," Sandra said at last.

"I know, but you needed some fresh air," Alex replied. "And I know you're bottling everything up."

"I have to if I'm going to be any use," Sandra argued.

"But this has to be affecting you more than any of us. I know you want to let it out," Alex pressed. "Come on, Sandra. Cry, be mad, vent, do anything but give me that blank look. Vent to me. Hit me. Do something!"

Sandra stared at her for a moment before beginning to feel the tears form in her eyes. She shut them quickly suppressing them. She felt Alex wrap her arms around her in a hug and Sandra allowed herself to hug her back. Tears streamed down her cheeks, soaking Alex's shirt.

"Sorry," Sandra rasped once she was done. "You're shirt's all wet now."

Alex shrugged. "It's no big deal." She zipped up her jacket. "You alright now?"

"I will be once we find Kyoya," Sandra assured her.

"Sandra? Alex?" Sandra and Alex looked up to see Xander approaching them. "What wrong?"

"A friend of ours went missing and we've been looking for him all day, but so far, no luck," Alex informed him.

"Really? I hope you find him," Xander replied. He then looked at Sandra, concern filling his eyes. "You sure you're ok? You look like you've been crying."

"I just need to find Kyoya and bring him home," Sandra insisted, looking away.

Xander narrowed his eyes. "This Kyoya, is he the one you told me about?"

Sandra nodded. "Yeah, he is. He's special to me, and I couldn't stand it if something happened to him."

Xander put his arm around her, comfortingly. "I'm sure he'll be fine. If you need anything, I'm here. Alright? Just let me know."

"Thanks, Xander, but we really should be getting back," Sandra pulled away from him and began walking back to the WBBA. It was a little while before Alex caught up to her, her eyes narrowed. Sandra looked at her. "What?"

"Well, the way Xander watched you, it was kind of strange," Alex admitted.

"How so?" Sandra prompted.

"Well, they were narrowed to slits, and I saw a flash of anger in them. But it didn't seem to be directed at you. And his knuckles looked like they had been bruised," Alex explained. "Am I reading too much into this?"

Sandra looked down at the ground, thoughtfully. "You could be. Xander can be violent. Maybe he just got into a fight earlier. And he probably still is bitter that I turned him down."

Alex didn't look convinced. "Come on! I want to check something out!" She took off, leaving Sandra to follow.

Once they reached the WBBA, Alex went over to Madoka. "Madoka, look and see if Xander has any place out in the woods."

"Xander?" Leonora echoed. "You think he has something to do with this?"

"I have a suspicion he does," Alex replied.

"You can't be serious," Sandra said in disbelief.

"He does have a place! It's a small cabin out in the middle of the woods. Nobody else is around for miles," Madoka said.

Alex looked up. "It's got to be him. That anger in his eyes wasn't directed at you at all. It was directed at Kyoya. I remember seeing the same look on his face every time he looked at Zane too."

Sandra's eyes widened and she pulled up her phone, hitting one of the speed dials. _"Hello?"_

"Dad, it's Sandra! Is Garcia around?" Sandra asked.

 _"Yeah, why? What's going on?"_ Rossi questioned.

"I need you to look up anything she can on the car accident that killed Zane Winters," Sandra answered.

 _"Ok, I'm heading to her office now, but mind telling me why?"_ Rossi requested.

"Kyoya's been kidnapped, and I need to know if the accident was really an accident after all," Sandra replied.

There was silence on other end of the line for a moment before Sandra heard typing on a keyboard. _"Ok, here it is. Says the breaks didn't work and another car collided with his...wait a minute!"_ Garcia said.

"What'd you find?" Sandra asked.

 _"There's a file here that was hidden, showing that the break line had been tampered with,"_ Garcia answered.

 _"Somebody made Zane crash on purpose and then somebody tried to cover it up,"_ Rossi added. _"Zane was murdered."_

Sandra looked up at the others, grimly. "Xander murdered Zane, and now he's going to kill Kyoya."

 _"What do you need?"_ Rossi asked.

"Right now, I need you to look up all you can on Xander's father. He's the sheriff back in my hometown. I'll call back when I know more," Sandra then hung up the phone. "Where's the cabin?"

"Deep in the woods, almost at the base of the mountain," Madoka replied.

"That's where we're going," Sandra said.

"So Xander killed Zane?" Leonora clarified.

"And now he's trying to do the same with Kyoya," Sandra growled. "Come on! We've got no time to lose! Xander isn't going to wait another night! Not after earlier! He couldn't have gotten far. With any luck, we'll make it to the cabin not long after he does." The group all nodded in agreement before quickly heading out of the building.

 **Sorry for the slight crossover in this chapter, but it just fits well. If you don't know who the two characters that I mentioned are, they are David Rossi and Penelope Garcia from _Criminal Minds._ If you'd like to read that story, that would be my _Truth Revealed._**

 **Please R &R :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Kyoya's head continued to be thrown from side to side as the endless barrage of punches continued. He had become numb from the pain a while ago, but he could feel a small trickle of blood going down his chin. _People say I have anger issues, but this guy is ridiculous!_

"You should've just stayed away!" the man growled.

"I keep telling you! I don't know what you're talking about!" Kyoya snapped. That only earned him a strong kick to the gut.

"You took her from me!" the man retorted.

"What? Who?" Kyoya questioned.

"I tried to get her back, but she chose you over me!" the man continued, kicking Kyoya in the gut again and again. Kyoya leaned over as far as his restraints allowed, coughing. He opened his eyes, seeing a little blood on the floor from his coughing. His eyes snapped shut as another kick collided with his stomach. Kyoya figured he had some broken ribs since he found it painful to breathe.

"She's mine! Sandra's mine!" the man shouted.

Kyoya's eyes snapped open. "Sandra?" he echoed. "Did you say Sandra?"

"She's mine! You here me?!" the man didn't seem to hear him.

Kyoya snapped his head up, giving his fiercest glare to the man. "You stay away from her! I don't know how you know her, but if you do anything to her, you'll be sorry!"

"And what are you going to do about it? You'll be gone!" the man growled, pulling out a gun. Kyoya gritted his teeth, but refused to look away as the gun was pointed at him. "Say goodbye, Kyoya Tategami!"

Kyoya gave his best glare to the man. "Give it your best shot!"

Everything was silent for a moment, but as the man began to pull the trigger, a bey shot out and hit the gun. The man still managed to pull the trigger and Kyoya shut his eyes tight as he felt sharp pain in his right arm.

"Let him go!" Kyoya opened his eyes just enough so he could make out Sandra running over. The man saw her and turned and left. Sandra let him go and ran over to Kyoya's side. "Kyoya?"

"You've got to get him," Kyoya rasped.

"We will, but we've got to get you out of here first," Sandra assured him as she released him from his bonds. She then helped him stand, supporting him. "Come on. I've got you."

"I'm fine," Kyoya pushed away from her but he almost fell to the ground. Sandra caught him.

"Yeah, sure you are," Sandra said. They headed up the stairs and outside, where the others were waiting.

"Kyoya pal!" Benkei exclaimed, worry and relief mixed in his eyes.

"We've got to get him to the hospital now!" Tsubasa urged.

"Where's Xander?" Sandra asked.

"He never came out," Gingka answered. "We thought you got him."

Sandra shook her head. "He must have gotten away."

"He'll come back, then," Alex pointed out, grimly.

"He'll wish he hadn't," Kyoya growled.

"You just focus on healing," Sandra told him as they began to head back to town.

 **At the hospital...  
Sandra's POV**

Sandra sat in the waiting room with her other friends, waiting to hear from the doctor. They all remained silent. Even Benkei, who usually always had something to say. They all just wanted to hear that Kyoya would be alright, and that he'd be back to being the same Kyoya they all knew.

Finally the doctor came out. "Family of Kyoya Tategami?"

The group jumped up, Ryo going over with Sandra not far behind. "Is Kyoya going to be alright?"

"Kyoya will be fine. He suffered a few broken ribs, and he was definitely beaten repeatedly without a break. The bullet that was in his arm has been removed and he'll have to wear a sling for a while. Everything should heal nicely though as long as he takes it easy," the doctor explained.

"Good luck with that one," Nile muttered.

"Can we see him?" Sandra asked.

"You may, but I request that if someone is going to stay, only one person stays overnight," the doctor answered. "He should be able to leave tomorrow." He then left.

"I think the best thing we can do right now is get some rest," Ryo advised. "We'll continue our search for Xander tomorrow."

Everyone nodded. "I want to see him before we leave, though," Gingka piped up. Nile, Leonora, Benkei, and Demure all nodded in agreement.

"And I'm staying with him," Sandra added. Everyone nodded and the group of Sandra, Gingka, Nile, Leonora, Benkei, and Demure went to Kyoya's room.

They entered to see the boy sound asleep. "He looks more peaceful than I've ever seen him," Leonora commented.

"I never thought something like this would happen to any of us, let alone Kyoya," Demure said.

"Now comes the hard part. Getting Kyoya to rest," Nile replied.

Gingka smiled. "He never takes a break. For as long as I've known him, he's always been training and becoming stronger. It doesn't matter what's against him."

"That's Kyoya for you," Benkei said with a big smile.

"Xander will be back, though," Sandra reminded them. "Nile, Leonora, Benkei, Demure, be on your guard tonight. I don't know if Xander will show himself, but I wouldn't put it past him."

Nile nodded. "We'll be ready for him. Don't worry about us. You should stay alert too. Xander knows that Kyoya is an easy target while he's hurt like this."

"I know," Sandra said.

"We'd better get going," Gingka put a hand on Sandra's shoulder. "Call if you need anything, alright?"

Sandra smiled and nodded. The others then left and she pulled a chair up to Kyoya's bedside. She took one of his hands in hers, and clutched Fang Leone in the other. _I promise, Kyoya. Xander will never hurt you again. I won't let him._

 **Please R &R :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Kyoya opened his eyes to see light coming through the hospital room's windows. He felt something on his hand. He looked over and saw Sandra there, holding his hand. She had her head down on the bed and was sound asleep. Her other hand also was on the bed and was clutching something else. Kyoya smiled when he saw it was his Fang Leone. _Of course she kept it safe._

Kyoya reached over with his other arm and stroked her hair, gently. Sandra shifted a little before slowly waking up and lifting her head. "Morning," she rasped, letting out a yawn.

"Shouldn't you be home sleeping in your own bed?" Kyoya asked. "That can't be the best way to sleep."

"I am not leaving your side until you're fully healed, and we catch Xander," Sandra said.

"No point in arguing with you is there?" Kyoya figured.

Sandra smiled and shook her head. "Nope, because I'm just as stubborn as you are." She then grabbed his hand and put Leone in it. "Here. Figured you might've missed him."

"Thanks," Kyoya leaned forward, ignoring the pain in his ribs and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "So, when am I allowed to leave this place?"

"I'll be taking you home today, actually, but you have to wear a sling on your right arm since it was injured," Sandra replied.

"Great. That means I can't beybattle for a while," Kyoya groaned.

"It'll only be for a little while. Then you can go back to training to defeat Gingka just like normal," Sandra assured him. "And in the meantime, you can spend time with me."

Kyoya smiled. "Guess there's one good thing that comes from all this."

Sandra smiled back. "I'll go talk to the doctor about getting you out of here." She got up and left the room.

An hour later, they walked out of the hospital. They walked slowly since Kyoya was still in pain, but he ignored it as best he could. _You took abuse from your dad for years. You can handle this._

"Kyoya, maybe we should think about staying somewhere other than the warehouse," Sandra suggested. "Xander knows where you live now, so it might be best if you stayed at my place. Xander doesn't know where I live."

Kyoya didn't want to, but he knew she was right. He sighed and gave in, "Alright, if it'll make you feel better."

"It will," Sandra said.

It wasn't long before they left the main part of the city and entered the warehouse district. "We'll get some of your stuff together and then head to my place," Sandra said as they entered the warehouse that Kyoya stayed in.

"That'll have to wait," Kyoya and Sandra froze at the entrance. There stood Xander with Nile, Leonora, Demure, and Benkei bound and gagged behind him.

"Xander, why are you doing this?" Sandra asked.

"Because we belong together! This guy is just in the way!" Xander answered, a glare focused on Kyoya. Kyoya narrowed his eyes and met the glare.

"Xander, it's over. We know everything that you've done, and we know that you caused Zane's car accident," Sandra said. "Let Leonora and the others go."

"Even if you get me, my dad will get me out," Xander argued.

"He can't help you this time. My dad knows everything," Sandra replied.

"You're dad's only an engineer. What can he do?" Xander countered.

"I forgot that you didn't know. My biological dad happens to be an FBI agent, one of the best there are," Sandra informed him. Xander's eyes widened slightly. "Just turn yourself in, Xander. Make things easier for yourself."

Xander stayed frozen for a moment before his eyes narrowed again and he pulled out a launcher. "If I can't have you, nobody can!" He then launched his bey.

Kyoya acted on impulse, shoving Sandra out of the way. He then quickly jumped back, managing to avoid Xander's bey but he stumbled and landed on his back. Kyoya gritted his teeth, ignoring his pain and got to his feet.

"You leave her alone!" he snapped, pulling off his sling and aiming his own launcher.

"Kyoya don't!" Sandra called.

Kyoya kept his gaze fixed on Xander. "I'm going to make you pay! For what you did to me, and what you've done to Sandra! Let it rip!" Fang Leone went charging right at Xander's bey, knocking it backwards. Kyoya ignored the shooting pain going through his arm. "Go Leone! Crush him!"

Xander just smirked. "You're too weak to defeat me!" Both beys clashed but Leone was pushed backwards.

"Don't underestimate a legendary blader!" Kyoya snapped. "You want me? Come and get me!" Kyoya quickly headed outside, leading Xander away from the others. He stopped just outside, turning back to face Xander. "Now show him your true fangs, Leone!" His bey charged forward and managed to knock Xander's bey backwards.

"Don't think you can win like that! Go Thunder Wolf!" Xander's bey charged, sparking with electricity. Leone was struck and sent flying into the air.

"Leone!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"Don't give him a chance to recover, Thunder Wolf!" Xander shouted. His bey began charging up electricity. Kyoya gritted his teeth. _What now?_

 **Sandra's POV**

Sandra wanted to run after Kyoya and Xander and stop him herself, but she knew that she had to free Leonora and the others. She ran over and freed them. "How'd he get the jump on all of you?" she asked.

"He snuck into our rooms at night while we were asleep. We never even heard him coming," Nile answered, getting up.

"We couldn't do anything against him," Demure added.

"Ah!"

Sandra's eyes widened and she turned around. "Kyoya!" She took off out of the warehouse, stopping just outside. Xander's bey was shooting out electricity, hitting Kyoya, who was now down on one knee. Sandra gritted her teeth and pulled out her bey, launching it at Xander's bey and interrupting his attack. "Leave him alone!" she snapped.

Xander turned to face her. "Stay out of this! Wolf!" His bey knocked Cosmic Leone away and sent a bolt of electricity towards Sandra, making her scream.

 **Kyoya's POV**

Kyoya remained in the same position once the attack stopped, panting. His body hurt all over and he wasn't aware of anything but that. _Why is a guy like this getting the best of me?! I'm not weak! I should be able to handle this guy!_

A sudden scream split the air and Kyoya's eyes snapped open. _Sandra!_ He quickly stood, forgetting all his pain, seeing Xander turn his attention to the girl. Kyoya's eyes lit up with rage. He roared and Fang Leone went over and struck Wolf, easily knocking it into the air.

"What?!" Xander turned his attention back to Kyoya. "You really have a death wish, don't you?"

Kyoya glared at him. "I would die a thousand times over for Sandra! You're the one with a death wish! Roar Leone!" Leone struck Wolf again and again.

"Wolf! Put him in his place!" Xander ordered. Wolf tried to use its electric attacks again but Leone pushed right through. "What?! Where are you getting your power?"

"A person like you wouldn't understand!" Kyoya snapped. "Do it, Leone! Special Move! King Lion Crushing Fang!" Wolf became swept up in the tornado and Leone struck, finishing it off. Xander looked stunned but that's all Kyoya could make out as his vision became blurry and the pain returned, more intense than before. He fell to the ground and everything went dark.

 **Please R &R :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Sandra's eyes widened as Kyoya collapsed on the ground. She called Cosmic Leone back and ran over to him, kneeling beside him. "Kyoya? Kyoya!" she shook his but he didn't stir.

Leonora, Nile, Demure, and Benkei ran over. "We should get him back to the hospital," Nile advised.

Everyone nodded in agreement, but Sandra then looked over at Xander, who was staring at his defeated bey in shock. She narrowed his eyes and went over in front of him, making him lock eyes with her.

"Sandra?" Leonora stared at her, nervously.

Sandra stared at Xander for a moment before punching him in the face so hard that her fist began to hurt afterward. Xander fell to the ground, unconscious from the blow. Sandra then returned to the others, grabbing Fang Leone off the ground. "Benkei and I will take Kyoya," she said.

Nile nodded. "And the rest of us will take Xander to the police station and inform the others about what happened." They all nodded and went to carry out their tasks.

 **Later...**

Sandra sat with Benkei in Kyoya's hospital room. The doctors said that he would be fine after he rested for a while. Kyoya had yet to come back to consciousness, but Benkei had assured Sandra that he would wake up soon. That didn't stop her from worrying about him, though.

Sandra's phone then rang and she saw it was her dad. "Hey dad."

 _"Sandra, we arrested the sheriff from your hometown. He was hiding evidence of murder,"_ Rossi said.

"I know. That's why I called you," Sandra replied.

 _"I'm guessing that this all had something to do with Kyoya disappearing?"_ Rossi guessed.

"Yeah, Xander was behind it all. He caused Zane's accident, and he kidnapped and tried to kill Kyoya," Sandra explained.

 _"Is Kyoya alright?"_ Rossi asked.

"He'll be fine. Xander's been turned in to the police, and Kyoya's right here in the hospital. He's still unconscious but they said he'd be fine," Sandra assured him.

 _"Good to hear. Kyoya's tough. Something like this wouldn't keep him down,"_ Rossi commented.

Sandra smiled. "You're absolutely right. Thanks dad. Thank the team for me too."

 _"I will,"_ Rossi promised. _"Be safe."_

"You too. Love you dad," Sandra then hung up her phone.

Nile, Leonora, and Demure then came into the room. "The others are on their way," Nile said. He then looked at Kyoya. "He woken up yet?"

Sandra shook her head. "No, but the doctor said he should be fine. They want to keep him overnight for observation, but he'll be home again tomorrow."

"I'm just glad this is all over and we came finally get back to our normal lives," Demure piped up with a sigh.

Sandra nodded in agreement, but she still felt like things wouldn't really be back to normal for a while now. She couldn't stop thinking about Xander. _Why would he do all this? To Zane? To Kyoya?_

Sandra snapped out of her thoughts when she felt movement in her hand. Everyone looked over as Kyoya opened his eyes. Benkei smiled wide. "Kyoya pal!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Don't shout, Benkei. You'll make my headache worse."

Nile smiled. "He's fine."

Sandra shot him a hard look. "He's not, but he will be."

"Hey, take it easy," Kyoya soothed. Sandra turned back to him and he narrowed his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Xander didn't do anything," Sandra assured him.

"That's not what I meant," Kyoya pointed out. "Something's on your mind."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about me. Focus on getting some rest and getting better, alright? Don't want Gingka to get ahead of you, right?" Sandra insisted. Kyoya, however, just stared at her. Sandra got up. "I'll be back. Can you guys stay with him for a while?"

"Of course," Benkei said. Sandra then headed out. She stopped, however, when she heard footsteps behind her.

"I know what you're doing," Leonora said.

"Leonora, go back inside," Sandra growled, not turning around.

Leonora moved until she was in front of Sandra. "You're going to see Xander."

"Yes, I'm going to see Xander. I have to talk to him. I have to find out what happened to the Xander I used to know," Sandra explained. "And you can't stop me!"

Leonora shook her head. "I'm not going to stop you. I'm going with you, and it's not debatable."

Sandra sighed and gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks, Leonora. Come on, let's hurry. I don't want to be away from Kyoya for too long." The two girls then ran to the police station.

Sandra managed to arrange a meeting with Xander in one of the interrogation rooms after a call to Ryo for permission. Sandra stood beside Leonora, waiting as they got Xander inside.

"You sure you want to go in alone?" Leonora asked.

"I'm sure. I have to face him alone," Sandra answered. "I'll be fine."

A few minutes later, Sandra walked into the room, seeing Xander sitting on the other side of the small table. Sandra kept her gaze locked with his as she sat down across from him. They were silent for the longest time before Xander spoke, "Couldn't stay away, could you?" When Sandra didn't answer, he continued, "I knew you still had feelings for me."

"I don't have feelings for you," Sandra growled. "I had feelings for the Xander I knew, but he seems to be gone. I want to know why."

"I am the Xander you knew," Xander argued.

Sandra narrowed her eyes. "It was all an act, wasn't it? You pretended to care about others but you really just hated every guy that I was close to, right?"

Xander smiled. "I didn't like the guys that were close to you, but I never had any intention of hurting anybody until you broke up with me and started dating Zane. You were mine and only mine. I thought you'd take me back once he was gone. So I did my best to be there for you during the whole thing, but then you moved away, and you met Kyoya. Another guy who thought he could take what was mine."

Sandra gritted her teeth. "I'm not yours! Let's get that straight! I can't believe you were just faking all along!"

"I never pretended anything when I was around you. I really did love and care for you more than anything, and I still do," Xander replied. "I just wanted you to feel the same way! Is that so much to ask?"

"Sometimes things just don't work out, Xander. You've got to move on," Sandra persisted.

"I don't want to! I want to spend time together and have great times just like we used to," Xander pressed. "You remember how much fun we had together, right?"

Sandra looked down. "I do. I remember it all too well."

"Then why don't you love me still?" Xander asked.

"Because you've changed! I've changed!" Sandra snapped. "I've been through a lot since I moved here, and the one who's stood by me through it all is Kyoya!"

"Are you saying I wouldn't have stood by you?" Xander questioned.

"I'm sure you would've," Sandra answered. "But I love Kyoya. He helped me finally get over Zane, get over you. Did we have something? Yes. But those days are over, Xander. I don't love you anymore. I broke up with you for a reason. You were changing, and I saw that. You were possessive and violent, and I couldn't live like that. I was always afraid you'd hurt somebody, and now I've come to find out that I was right." She stood up. "Goodbye, Xander." She turned and headed for the door.

"Don't turn your back on me, Sandra! Get back here!" Xander shouted but Sandra just ignored him and left the room. She met Leonora and they headed back to the hospital.

 **Please R &R :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this chapter is pretty late! I've been really busy with college and just everything kinda happening at once! I'll try my best in the future to manage my time better but that's hard when everything happens all at once.**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

Sandra sat on a crate in the warehouse staring out the entrance. Nile, Demure, Leonora, and Benkei were all out training for the day. Kyoya was up in his room resting like the doctor told him, and Sandra was their to make sure he did what he was supposed to. She sat strumming the strings on her guitar, playing the tune to a song she had listened to a lot a few years ago. It made her feel better, but at the same time it brought up memories that made her sad, memories that were once happy. _I shouldn't be feeling like this! I should be happy Xander has been put away! After what he did to Kyoya and Zane, I should be relieved that he can't hurt anybody else!_

Footsteps coming down the stairs made Sandra stop playing and look up. Kyoya was slowly making his way down the stairs. Sandra quickly set her guitar aside and got up, running over to him and stopping him. "Whoa there, tough guy! You need to go back upstairs and rest! Doctor's orders!"

"Not until we talk," Kyoya said, his stern look fixed on Sandra.

Sandra sighed, turning away. "There's nothing to talk about. Xander's been arrested, you're safe, and everything can go back to the way it was."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. "I know there's something on your mind."

"I'm fine!" Sandra snapped.

"Sandra, don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes. You're not fine. And there's no way I'm gonna just let you sit here and try to keep everything to yourself. You've always been there for me, and I'm always going to be here for you," Kyoya persisted.

Sandra sighed, wrapping her arms around herself almost as if she were cold. She knew there was no way of getting out of this, but she didn't know where to start. _How am I supposed to explain what I'm feeling when I don't even know what's going on?_

Silence filled the room for a moment before Kyoya walked over, took Sandra's hand, and led her back over to her guitar. He sat her down, gave her the guitar, and sat beside her. Sandra sat still for a moment. She then looked up at Kyoya's eyes, seeing a gently look instead of his stern, hard eyes. He nodded and Sandra looked back at the guitar. She began to play the same song she had been playing before.

(lyrics in **bold** )

 **I walked through the door with you, the air was cold  
But something 'bout it felt like home somehow and I  
Left my scarf there at your sister's house  
And you've still got it in your drawer even now**

 **Oh your sweet disposition and my wide eyed gaze  
We're singing in the car getting lost upstate  
Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place  
And I can picture it after all these days**

 **And I know it's long gone  
And that magic's not here no more  
And I might be ok  
But I'm not fine at all**

 **'Cause there we are again on that little town street  
You almost ran the red cause you were looking over at me  
Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it, all too well**

 **Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red  
You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin sized bed  
And your mother's telling stories about you on the t-ball team  
You tell me 'bout your past thinking your future was me**

 **And I know it's long gone  
And there was nothing else I could do  
And I forget about you long enough  
To forget why I needed to**

 **'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night  
We're dancing around the kitchen in the refrigerator light  
Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it, all too well**

 **Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much  
And maybe this thing was a masterpiece till you tore it all up  
Running scared, I was there, I remember it, all too well**

 **And you call me up again just to break me like a promise  
So casually cruel in the name of being honest  
I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here  
'Cause I remember it all, all, all, too well**

 **Time won't fly it's like I'm paralyzed by it  
I'd like to be my old self again but I'm still trying to find it  
After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own  
Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone**

 **But you keep my old scarf from that very first week  
'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me  
You can't get rid of it cause you remember it all too well, yeah**

 **'Cause there we are again when I loved you so  
Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known  
It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well**

 **Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all  
Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all  
It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well**

(Song is All Too Well by Taylor Swift)

Sandra let her shoulders droop, feeling tears start to form in her eyes. She looked away from Kyoya and willed them to stop. _You shouldn't be sad over a jerk like Xander! You have somebody so much better than him!_

Sandra felt her guitar being moved away from her. Before she could wipe her eyes and look up, Kyoya was turning her head to face him. His gaze was gentle and Sandra was pulled into his embrace. Sandra hugged him back and let her tears fall.

"It's ok. Just let it out, Sandra," Kyoya soothed.

"It's not ok! I shouldn't feel like this about him!" Sandra protested.

"You loved him once though. That's hard for anybody to get over, Sandra. Even if you haven't been with him for a few years, you loved him. And then you find out what he's done over the years. That's hard for anybody. You don't have to hold it all in, Sandra. Just let it out, ok?" Kyoya explained.

Sandra allowed herself to just hug Kyoya as tears ran down her cheeks. _I thought he would be mad and hate me for feeling like this but he knows exactly what I'm feeling. And he's not mad. He's still here, right beside me._

She pulled back and stared in Kyoya's eyes. "You're right. At one point I did love him, or the Xander I used to know. Finding out what he's done is...shocking. I don't want to let go off all the fun times we did have. But those things aren't important anymore. he's not the Xander I knew and never will be. Besides, I've got somebody much better."

Kyoya smiled and they kissed, staying that way for a moment before pulling back. "I love you, Sandra. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too, Kyoya. Don't you forget it either," Sandra replied. They clasped their hands together and stared out the door. Sandra smiled and gently rested her head on Kyoya's shoulder, finally feeling the storm inside her beginning to die down.

 **That's it for this story guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review about what you thought! Also, if there's any kinda of story you'd like to see me write, please let me know! I'm always looking for new story ideas! I am looking to do a Justice League/MFB crossover sometime in the future, so hopefully I'll come up with something for that soon!**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
